Perfect
by ashimaru
Summary: Inuyasha muses on why Kagome is so perfect. InuxKag. Kind of fluff. Gift fic for loveacrosstime. Read & review!


A/n: This is my first InuxKag, gift fic for loveacrosstime. If you like InuxKag, she probably writes the best out there...go take a look. In the mean time, enjoy!

_What is it about her that's perfect?_

It could be her trust. She's the most trusting person I know. She trusted me from the beginning. She believed in me. No one else had. Not for a long time. Not since my mother died. Kikyou never trusted me. Not really. If she had truly trusted me, we wouldn't have been broken apart by Naraku. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango didn't trust me at first. Miroku even fought me without thinking, assuming because I'm part demon that I was not to be trusted with the jewel. Like I was Naraku, who was going to use it for my own gain. Kagome, on the other hand, pulled the arrow out of me, trusting in me that I would protect her. And there was a reason for her trust. I will always protect her. Always.

At the current moment, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome up in a tree. He was keeping his promise, carefully guarding her, protecting her from the long drop to the ground. She leaned into him, and he blushed slightly.

_Maybe it's that she understands me. She understands that I will never be perfect. I can never be like her, able to sacrifice everything. She knows me. She understands that I want to become a demon. She knows why. Even though she cares for me as a hanyou, she does nothing to stop me from my goal. She even understands that I have a duty to protect Kikyou. She doesn't try to stop me. She understands when I have to go to her, no matter how she feels about it. I could never be half as good as her, I could never understand if she felt she had a duty to that smelly wolf Kouga. I'd kill him. Rip him to shreds. Kagome would never do anything to Kikyou. She's even saved her life, the life of someone she can't stand, her rival. I could never do that._

Inuyasha watched as his (he thought of her that way, anyway, hadn't all the times he saved her life made her his?) Kagome smiled one of those perfect smiles at Miroku. He growled to himself. What did that stupid monk do to deserve that? Who cares that he helped her with her religions class? Who needs school, anyway? She should spend more time in the feudal era, not worrying about her classes.

_It could be her smile. The way she's always smiling, how she's happy. Nothing's really been happy for me since my mom died. After she died, there was no reason to be happy. I couldn't live on my own, and demons would try to track me down for a meal. I had to make myself strong. And there was no real happiness or companionship that came from that. When I met Kagome, even though I protested to having to work with her, I actually was entranced by the way she was happy, even just content. Being around her just made me happy. Getting to know her made me happy. When I was with Kikyou, we were never truly happy. She was tied to her duty as a priestess; I was tied to my destiny as a half-demon. No matter how hard we could have tried, it never would have really worked out. She could pretend all she wanted, but the villagers would never have let her leave her post as priestess. It cast a gloom over the whole relationship. But with Kagome, it's different. She may be Kikyou's reincarnation, but she's nothing like her._

_And she's so full of life. Maybe it was because her life was going to end so soon, or because she had experienced so much already, but Kikyou never had any liveliness in her. Kagome is always really living. She finds happiness in everything, from Sango and Miroku doing something that could be romantic, to when we are able to save someone. She might say that she always has to force me to go out of my way to save someone, but, in reality, all she has to do is ask. All she has to do is ask for anything, and I'll give it to her. Especially if it makes her smile. My world has started to revolve around that smile._

oOo

Kagome finished stuffing all her textbooks and homework into her already overstuffed bag. As she zipped it up, she glanced over at where everyone was sleeping. She hated staying up later than the others to do her homework, because they always left right after eating breakfast (which she had to cook) without fail. No time for rest. Kagome yawned, and was about to turn off her flashlight when something caught her eye. A pair of glowing golden eyes, watching her. Inuyasha's eyes. She smiled, turning the flashlight off, knowing that those eyes would keep watching her, keeping her safe. She didn't mind having him watch her as she slept. Not at all.


End file.
